


A Succubus's Multiverse Funtime

by RoguesniperSenpai



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Many - Fandom, various - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Maledom, Multiverse, Other, Sex Toys, Soul Draining, Strap-Ons, Succubi & Incubi, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, soul sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesniperSenpai/pseuds/RoguesniperSenpai
Summary: To be blunt with you, you were a Succubus. You fucked men, women, beasts and anything that went in between those lines. Now, after being promoted to a higher rank, in devil society, you have been given the chance to go around and fuck as many people as you like from different universes!Now, what will you deal with this? Just enjoy different worlds? Or, would you fuck everyone and make them your bitch? Eh, time will tell.





	1. Ch0:Verse1

[Chapter 0: Verse 1: A Succubus's touch]

 

A gasp escaped your throat as you were pushed against the bed, a loud moan escaping your lips as the male bit your neck. Letting out another gasp, you rolled him over and started to ride the male, his length touching the bottom of your deep cave as a small smirk made its way onto your face. "How does it feel?" "Fucking amazing, you slut" he laughed. Virgins were so cute sometimes~.

With each time your skin connected with each other, a wet slap could be heard as you moaned. The two of you had been going for at least half an hour and all the time the two fo you were doing it, he didn't even realise what you were doing. You may already know, but if you don't, you were a Succubus. A demon that lived for sex and feasted on the life force of unsuspecting humans, monsters, or anything that riddled in between those lines. 

The man--Boy, seeing as he was nineteen--was the first food you had had in a week. Succubi needed breaks, you see, and fucking constantly can get someone so full that they just need to let their hunger die down. But after your small break, you had found this Virgin ready to lose his V-card at a bar and you couldn't resist him. So you flirted, then he took you to his place, then you fucked. Rather funny, such a sex hungry boy. Shame, though. His soul will forever be screaming in hell.

He didn't know you were a succubus and he was probably too dumb to even notice any signs of you being one. So the two of you just fucked for a while until he came for his fourth time. A moan escaped your mouth as he filled you up again. He sighed in relief and rested his head against the pillow. You just stared at him as you started to move your hips again. "Babe. I'm finished" "Oh, who said we're finished? I'm going to ride you, one. Last. Time~".

 

\--

 

You let out a soft sigh, opening the man's wallet and taking some of the cash inside of it. Looking back, all you could see was a corpse on the bed, his once strong dick now limp as he lay there motionless. So naive. Maybe in his next life, he could be a bit less oblivious. "Well doll, nice meeting you~" you blew a kiss to the corpse before exiting the room, your large coat hugging to your voluptuous frame.

It was the dead of night, the moon directly over your head as you looked up at it. "Every time I look at you, you look smaller and smaller" squishing the moon with your finger and thumb, though not literally. You chuckled when you felt the presence of someone behind you start to move. "Lilim, how pleasant of you to drop by!" the small girl let out a hum as she showed herself. A small body, resembling one of a small child, with no tits to show. Long flowing pink hair and red eyes that went along with her pale skin. All she wore was a sort of clothing that showed every part a man would like to see. The clothing was like thorns and was jagged, spanning over her breasts and entrance. They were black and also covered some parts of her arms, torso and stomach, back and attached around her neck like a choker.

"(Y/N). How was he?" "Like all Virgins, but he didn't taste like the ones I enjoy. He was too... what's the word" "Wanty? Needy?" "Yeah, needy," you said, turning to the girl. Your red hair tumbling over your head making you move a couple strands behind your ear. "I'll cut to the chase, seeing as you know I'm here for you. I have been tasked in telling you that your promotion has come in and--congratulations by the way-- you are now allowed to go to any other place you deem fit. Well done" you giggled like a school girl and sighed as the small girl handed you a book.

"Remember, don't overuse it. The ones up top may notice and, well, they won't-" "Yadda, yadda. I know" quickly scanning through the pages you noticed a large number of different universes, places in the world and realms thought unimaginable. But the Question did linger on your mind.

 

'Where to first?'

 

\--------------

[VOTING TIME!]

Which universe will you go to first? 

This is where you can decide. Choose an Anime or game that you like and ask me to put you, the reader, in there as a succubus as you fuck all the men or women there!

Whilst putting down where you want to go in your 'fuckfest', also put down characters you mainly want to see and also any kinks that you want in it. Anyway, request and I'll be going!

Have a nice day~


	2. Ch 1 Verse 1 [Highschool DxD]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After choosing her first destination, (Name) decides to attend school and pick off some of the horny teens there. What she doesn't know is that there is two busty Queen ready for the taking.

[Universe: Highschool DxD]

[Main Sex Partners in the chapter: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima]

[Kinks/fetishes: Yuri, Anal, Threesome, Classroom sex, Fingering, Dirty Talk, Bondage and Sex Toys]

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The small city was bustling. Cars went by, people went to work. It was rather nice. Good thing she chose this place. (Name) was seated at a table outside of a cafe, a drink in her hand as she sipped away. Iced Tea. Something she had never tried, but fallen in love with. She had just finished her third glass today a couple minutes ago and was on her forth. To be honest, this wasn't what she was expecting when she came into a different universe. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for a couple of demonic spikes here and there, but nothing peculiar happened. 

Sure, finding a dead body by a warehouse may have been kind of strange, then again this was a different universe entirely, murders were going to show up whether someone liked it or not. Finishing her drink she sighed in satisfaction and placed the empty bottle on her table. She guessed that school was starting soon from a large number of kids in uniforms flocking to who knows where--School, duh. Though she had never been to a human school, she knew that this one was different. More females went past than males. Jackpot.

If she were to find some horny teenage boys or girls, then she was bound to find a good fuck. Placing some stolen money on the table, she got up and advanced into an alleyway where she snagged an unexpecting student and cast a small sleep spell on them. Whilst they were knocked out, (Name) quickly removed their clothing and put on the school uniform. It was rather tight, seeing how the girl had a much smaller bust than hers, it would do nonetheless.

Finding the school was also easy, walking with all the students and arriving at the large school. Ugh, bigger than large. It was like a miniature castle, a mansion bigger than a mansion and about the size of two football fields! Okay, she may be exaggerating a bit, but hell, she was damn near close though! Students eyes were on her as they whispered about 'the new girl'; did she look that out of place? Guess everyone knew everyone and seeing an unfamiliar face would make people immediately be like, oh, new girl. But, maybe it was her face Or her hair? Afterall, she was never from Japan, she was a full bread Succubus! Now, came the hardest part.

 

\--

 

She lied, now this was the hardest part. "My name is (Name)! It is a pleasure meeting you all! I hope we have a nice time together!" How fake did she just sound? The classroom, mainly the boys, erupted into loud shouts. Of course they would. It's not every day that someone as gorgeous as her would arrive in class. "AH, yes (Name)-Chan~ Please take a seat at the far back~," the teacher said, pointing at the back. Too easy. "Why thank you!" she giggled, skipping to the back and sitting down in her seat.

"Ah, Gremory-San, would it be fine if (Name)-San shared your textbook this lesson?" "Not at all" Who was that- Oh god, she's found a lively one! Red hair, much like her own, a large bust, much like her own, emerald green-blue eyes and fair skin. If she could, she would grab her and fuck her here and now. A rosy blush made its way onto her face on the hotty as she smiled, moving her table next to her and introduced herself. "My name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you (Name)-Chan" "Nice to meet you too, Gremory~" she purred, licking her lips, "So mind showing me that textbook of yours?" "Of course~"

 

\--

 

The lesson went quickly and after it, she found herself sitting outside eating a bento. Not too long after class, a timid boy gave it her in which she gladly took it and gave him a kiss as a reward. She wondered when he would try and come to her again, she used a lust spell with the kiss--Succubus magic shenanigans--and was expecting him to come soon. Guess that was right now. A twig snapped behind her making her chuckle and take another bite from her lunchbox. "My, I must say this Bento is really good. You must be a fine chef~" "I don't know what you're talking about" a monotone female voice said from behind her. 

White hair, flat chest. A total Loli. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever~" she cooed, rubbing her head. "You could be a total hit~ Say, what's your name?" she giggled. The small white haired girl got out of her grasp and just looked at her blankly. "My president wants to see you" Such an emotionless girl~. The fun the two of them could have is endless~. "Alright, little girl, lead the way~" the Loli didn't take too kindly to that and kicked her in the shin in response then walked off. 

Following the girl, they arrived at a building on the outskirts of the School. She didn't know why this was here and was still here, it looked as though it was made years ago! But, the place seemed to have had a major makeover. She was led inside where a small grin made its way onto her face. "Welcome, (Name)-San. I'm sure you already know who I am" Rias said from across a desk. (Name) laughed and looked around. "Wow, talk about fancy. This some kind of sex dungeon or something?" Rias just giggled as she rested her head on her hands. 

"This is the Occult Research Club, ORC for short" Rias said making her hum and look at the faces. A pervy teen looking at her breasts whilst drooling, a playboy, a fake-smiling slut, clear in her looks and body, an innocent blonde haired female, the Loli from before, a knight and a... Boy? Girl? Whatever it was, it was inside of a box. "Well, what do you need? I'd rather enjoy eating some food, but..." "Yes, what are you?" Rias bluntly said making (Name) laugh.

"Talk about blunt. What? This some interrogation sorta shit?" she laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "Alright, guessing from this shitty place, you lot ain't human! Guess I might as well reveal myself" Her bat wings flung out from the back of her uniform and her tail slithered out from her back. "I'm (Name), a Succubus~" she purred, winking at them. Almost immediately the perv seemed to have a nosebleed whilst looking at her. Ugh, change of plan, stay away from him. She hated pervy men, hated them. 

Rias, as well as a couple of the girls in the room, blushed at her, faint tints on their faces. Rias recovered rather quickly and coughed in her hand. "I-I see. Well, (Name)-San. You can go, we just called her to make sure you weren't a threat" (Name) rolled her eyes at that comment and went to the door. 'A threat she says! I'll show her a threat' he grumbled to herself but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Say, got any spare uniforms?" she chuckled sheepishly, her bareback in full view.

 

\--

 

After getting a new uniform, and getting quite a few looks for the pervert, she had gone to her last couple classes and was now packing her things up, though there wasn't much. There weren't many students in the class, seeing as most had gone home, so it was practically just her. The sound of the door opening and closing grabbed her attention making her look up. It was the slut from Rias's sex cult place. "Ah, hello there" (Name) greeted with a smile. The Female kept hers on, taking the chair from the desk in front of (Names) and sitting down on it. 

"I never really got to introduce myself~ My name is Akeno Himejima~ It's so nice to meet you (Name)-Chan~" She winked. By now, it was only them in the classroom. The school was most likely empty by now--from the empty classrooms and empty hallway. "Likewise~ But may I ask, why is someone like you looking at me in such a slutty way?" she asked making the black haired beauty to move one of her feet to brush against her leg.

(Names) smirk grew as she leaned closer to the female. "Are you trying to seduce me?" (Name) asked as Akeno moved forward as well. "What if I am? Hmm?" she asked challengingly. The two stared at each other before kissing, their tongues playing with each other. They moaned and got rid of the table and hugged one another, their large busts pushing against one another. Moaning came from the two as their hands started to roam one another.

Akeno's hand started to trail lower down before promptly grabbing her ass making the Succubus gasp. (Name) held onto Akenos hips as the Girl giggled, breaking the kiss, "Talk about naughty~" "I can show you what naughty really is~" Akeno pushed her onto a table and groped her breasts. The sound of the door opening stopped the two of them as a bag was dropped onto the floor. A rising aura of anger filled the room as Rias glared at them, mainly Akeno.

"Ah, Rias-Chan~ So nice to see you~" (Name) giggled, a red blush on her face. Akeno gave a similar response but in return, she cold a hard cold glare from Rias. "Akeno, what did I say? Do not engage with her" Rias growled, walking over to the two. Akeno got off of the Succubus and bowed whilst keeping her signature smile. "Sorry~ I couldn't help myself" (Name) groaned as she got up, looking at the two and coughing. 

"Um, we gonna fuck?" she asked making the two look at each other and smirk. They nodded at one another before starting to walk towards her, a sway in their step. Rias went in front of her and kissed her, her tongue going into the opposite females mouth as the busty black haired female went behind her. Rias broke the kiss and panted before going back for more. Akeno, on the other hand, pretty much ripped off her clothes before trailing a finger around her pussy making the Succubus and giving Rias another chance to overpower the demon, dominating her tongue. 

Akeno started to move her finger around (Names) pants and moved them out of the way after a while. Then she stuck two fingers inside of her wet pussy making the Succubus moan in the kiss with Rias. Rias broke the kiss before tearing off her upper part of the school uniform and revealing her breasts. She would be bragging if she didn't have some of the hugest tits in existence, or in the Succubus race. Rias immediately started to suck on one of her breasts, her right hand pulling on her other one and twisting her nipple. 

These two surely had experience. From the way Akeno put her fingers in and out of her pussy--she may have just masturbated, you never know--and played with her clit, she surely had finger fucked someone else. Rias, nonetheless, was someone she didn't expect. She seemed a little innocent but she was wrong. Tugging, pulling and stretching the Succubus's breasts with techniques the succubus herself didn't know. Said succubus bit her lip as the two continued to play with her before she forced onto a desk, their foreplay finally over.

"I was going to just use these on you and me, but I'm sure the three of us could find some ways to play with these~" Rias purred, rummaging through her bag and pulling out a strap on. You naughty, naughty girl~. Rias stripped off of her clothes before placing on the strap-on. It was big and black, its girth was large and it seemed to replicate the real deal. Akeno, now stripped naked herself, giggled and pulled out one of her own, this being slightly smaller but not by much. Akeno giggled and stroked the length a couple times before going over to the succubus and pushing her up and ramming it in her ass.

The Succubus cried out in pleasure and moaned loudly as the other redhead walked over to her and grabbed her legs and lifted her up. The two Devils held onto her tightly, gripping her ass and legs. "Get ready~" Rias slammed into the Succubus and they had officially started. Akeno started to move back and forth, her large dildo going into and out of her back entrance. Rias started to move quickly as well, a wet slapping sound being heard when she went in and out.

(Name) didn't know how wet she had become. Two females--busty females--that were devils--Busty devils--had made her this wet. Throughout her life as a Succubus, she had never gotten this wet. The pleasure as well. The feeling of a dildo going in and out of both her holes, going deeper and deeper inside of her all the while her walls tightened. It was amazing. If the two of them were male she was sure they would be writhing in pleasure.

"How does it feel bitch?" Akeno giggled from behind her, showing no mercy to her asshole, continuing to thrust at a fast pace. At this rate, she would cum in seconds. Rias grabbed her breasts and started to bite on them and play with them. She was sure Rias had some sort of fetish with breasts because of how much she was playing with them. Letting out a shaky gasp, she moaned loudly when the two sped up. Their movements more rough as Akeno pushed her dildo deeper, Rias doing the same, as a small bulge appeared on her stomach, appearing and disappearing with each thrust from Ria


End file.
